1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional display device capable of displaying three-dimensional images.
2. Description of Related Art
As for the development of display technology, besides the development trend of being light, thin, and small, an object of displaying a three-dimensional image is also expected. Recently, three-dimensional display technologies can be approximately divided into a stereoscopic type that requires the viewers to wear specially-designed glasses and an auto-stereoscopic type directly viewed with naked eyes. The stereoscopic-type three-dimensional display technology has been mature, and it has been widely used on certain special applications, for example, military simulations or large-scale entertainments etc. However, due to the factors of being inconvenience and less comfortable, it is difficult for the stereoscopic-type three-dimensional display technology to become popular. Therefore, the auto-stereoscopic-type three-dimensional display technology has been gradually developed and becomes a new trend.
In a conventional three-dimensional image display, a fixed gating is disposed in front of the display panel, such that the viewer respectively views images corresponding to the display frame with the left eye and the right eye. It should be noted that, when the fixed gating is used as a processing mechanism for the three-dimensional image, the frame viewed by the viewer is achieved by dividing and spacing the display frame into left-eye and right-eye image display regions in space, which is a spatial-multiplexed manner. Therefore, although the display is made to have the three-dimensionally displaying effect, the resolution for the three-dimensional image display is significantly reduced.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a display mechanism for another conventional three-dimensional image display. Firstly, referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional three-dimensional image display 100 includes a display panel 110 and a liquid crystal barrier 120. The display panel 110 has a plurality of first display regions 112 and second display regions 114 that are arranged in a staggered way, and the liquid crystal barrier 120 has a plurality of first light valve regions 122 and second light valve regions 124 that are arranged in a staggered way.
As shown in FIG. 1A, in a first frame time, the first light valve regions 122 of the liquid crystal barrier 120 are in a shading state, and the second light valve regions 124 are in a transmissive state, so the right eye UR and left eye UL of the viewer respectively view the right eye frame displayed by the second display region 114 and the left eye frame displayed by the first display region 112 through the second light valve region 124 in the transmissive state.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, in a second frame time next to the first frame time, the first light valve regions 122 of the liquid crystal barrier 120 are in the transmissive state, and the second light valve regions 124 are in the shading state. Therefore, the right eye UR and left eye UL of the viewer respectively view the right eye frame displayed by the first display region 112 and the left eye frame displayed by the second display region 114 through the first light valve region 122 in the transmissive state. Therefore, after the first frame time and the second frame time, due to visual staying effect, the viewer can view the complete three-dimensional image.
Generally, the liquid crystal barrier 120 in the three-dimensional image display 100 adopts an optical controlled birefringence mode (OCB mode), and the liquid crystal barrier 120 needs to additionally adhere a polarizing plate, as a result, the display brightness of the three-dimensional image display cannot be effectively improved. In addition, since the liquid crystal is taken as a medium, the designer must perform phase retardation compensation on the image that passes through the liquid crystal barrier 120. Therefore, a complex optical compensation design is required for the conventional three-dimensional image display.